


Adventures of bonded Franky in Lukedonia

by BFHwantsblood



Series: Split [4]
Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 07:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20597051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BFHwantsblood/pseuds/BFHwantsblood
Summary: Franky wants to brighten up the castle.





	Adventures of bonded Franky in Lukedonia

Franky was so happy to be out again, it had only been two weeks since he had last come out. So much had changed in that time, it seemed that with each passing day they could feel more of Raizel in there mind. But nothing was as good as seeing his friend in person.   
  
He dashed down the corridor.  
  
‘Raizel.’   
  
He called out with his minds and gave a little giggle when he felt Raizel brush against there mind. That was so amazing, now he would never be without his friend.   
  
Pausing only to open the door, he jumped and was caught in Raizel’s tight arms.   
  
“I missed you Raizel,” Franky said wrapping his arms tightly around Raizel's neck.   
  
“I have not gone anywhere,” Raizel replied.  
  
Pulling back, Franky smiled.   
  
“I know, I could feel you the whole time. It was like you were giving me cuddles. Thank you for the cuddles.”   
  
Franky’s smile grows when he saw his friend smile. It felt so good to be getting a real hug, almost too good to move. But there would be time for hugs later.   
  
“Am I allowed to go play outside?”  
  
He got a nod as an answer and Raizel released him from his grasp. Franky gave once last blinding grin before running off. There was just too much to do and not enough time.

* * *

Ragar let out a sigh as he watched the knights running around. It was not very dignifying the way they were all in such a panic over such a thing, though Ragar thought it had less to do with what happened and more to do with it happening right under there noses.   
  
Ragar was not surprised to find the Lord already at the scene.   
  
Ragar dropped to a knee. “Greeting my Lord.”  
  
The Lord turned to him with a grin.  
  
“Ragar, did you hear about this,” the Lord said with a grin gesturing his hand at the wall.  
  
Ragar wanted to sigh. How could the Lord be so happy about what had happened?   


“I mean look at the work that was put into it and to get past the guards he must have moved quickly, such a skilled child.”  
  
The Kertia Family leader turns to look at the castle wall where one of the new paintings was. This one was of Frankenstein in a coat of blue with peacock print. He sat on a thrown and a familiar smirk in place. There were numerous beings in central knight clothes kneeling before him.   
  
“I am not sure if this is my favourite one or the one in the throne room.”  
  
“Throne room?” He hadn’t heard anything about the one in the throne room.   
  
“Yes, I believe he added it while I was viewing the others.”   
  
The Lord turned and Ragar followed dreading what he would find.   
  
Entering the room he stopped in the middle of the room and turned with the Lord and looked to the left. Taking up most of the wall was a picture of Cadis Etrama Di Raizel sitting in a high thrown, crown on his head and a familiar child in his lap. To the left of the throne stood Frankenstein and to the right stood Stein. At ground level, fourteen figures were kneeling and Ragar knew that they represented the Lord and the thirteen Noble Family Leaders.   
  
Before either of them could speak there was a giggle. They both turned to see the artist in question sitting on the throne.   
  
“Ragar.” The tiny blonde called giving him a wave.

Ragar looked at the child not knowing what to do, the Lord took that out of his hand.   
  
“You must be Franky the fine artist that has been decorating the castle.”   
  
Big blue eyes turned from Ragar to the Lord, but before any words could leave the child’s mouth the doors opened.   
  
The Noblesse moved right by them to stand in front of the throne. Franky was out of the throne and in the Noblesse arms a moment later.   
  
“You called me to see something.”  
  
“He got Raizel to leave the castle. How could a child manage it so easily and look how happy Raizel looks.” The Lord muttered with a blinding grin on his face. 

* * *

Franky grind when Raizel came in.   
  
“You called me to see something.”  
  
Franky nodded, beaming up at Raizel.  
  
“Yep, I have been decorating the castle for the Lord. He seemed so bored last time so I thought I would brighten up the castle for him.”  
  
He pointed to the last painting he had just done. His tummy felt funny like something was trying to get out as he waited for his friend to tell him if he liked the painting.   
  
Franky was disappointed when it was the Lord that spoke up. “Didn’t he do such a wonderful job.”  
  
When Raizel nodded once, Franky hugged Raizel tighter before wiggling from his grip and taking the Noblesse hand.   
  
“Come there is more to see.”   


* * *

The Lord was not pleased with the knights, he didn’t want to even know how a child had gotten past them. It didn’t matter that that child was the contracted of Raizel’s. There should be still no way that it should have happened, not to mention fifteen times. Fifteen pictures located in different spots.   
  
He was however pleased with the child in question as he had managed to bring Raizel from his house to the castle, he didn’t know how Raizel hadn’t gotten lost getting here. Maybe Franky had done something to help but it had been good to see Raizel here and not on Noblesse business nor being ordered here.   
  
“Tell the knights that the painting are to stay on the walls as a reminder that a child got past them.”  
  
In truth, the Lord was looking forward to seeing them daily. Franky had been right about how boring the Castel could be. He was looking forward to being able to walk the corridors and see something new.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to put any ideas on what you would like to see in the comments.


End file.
